The Texas Border Sheriff's Coalition (TBSC) is comprised of Sheriffs from counties along the Texas-Mexico border. The Texas Border Sheriff's Coalition is committed, from a national security perspective, to protect lives, property, and the rights of the people, maintain order and security in the United States along the Republic of Mexico border, enforce the law impartially, and provide police service in partnership with other law enforcement agencies and community partners.
The law enforcement officers of other states and members of various agencies of the United States and other countries also have a strong interest in policing their borders, whether for reasons of terrorism, national security, or immigration control. In one sense, the border defines a community. Other “communities” such as neighborhoods, businesses, government installations, shipyards, warehouses, and even individual residences may benefit from protection and monitoring.